A Closer Shave
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Sequel to "A Close Shave."  Tony gets shaved again by Gibbs, but this time it's not his beard getting attention!


Title: A Closer Shave  
>Author: Gibbs Girl Abby<br>Spoilers: None  
>Characters  Pairings: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>Rating: (PG, PG-13, R or NC-17) NC-17<br>Genre / Category: PWP, kink, shaving  
>Disclaimer: Not mine.<br>**Author's Note One**: Hello all! This is a sequel of sorts to "A Close Shave," a fic that came about due to my rejection of scruffy!Michael Weathery. Since that fic, it's been suggested I write more shaving fics. This one is the next in what I'm guessing will be a series, lol. This one has been in the works for a few days.  
><strong>Author's Note Two<strong>: This one is sort of based off a fic I wrote a long, long time ago in another life.

* * *

><p><strong>A Closer Shave<strong>

Tony gnawed on his bottom lip, averting his eyes and focusing instead on the flickering candles that lit the room with a golden glow. A light jazz song played on the stereo, but it didn't entirely block out the soft _snick snick snick _of the scissors. Tony dared a peek down his body, but all he could see was the top of Gibbs's head suspended over his crotch, the silver hair gleaming in the low light of the bedroom.

"Gibbs?"

_snick snick snick _

"Uh…Jethro?"

_snick snick snick_

"Hmm?"

_snick snick snick _

"Are you sure about this?"

_snick snick snick _

"Absolutely," Gibbs replied without looking up. "Why do you ask?"

_snick snick snick _

"Because, well, you know." Tony resisted the urge to move away. "Scissors…and razors…and stuff. Down…there."

At that, Gibbs did raise his head, causing the candlelight to reflect on the on the bright scissors Gibbs held over his crotch. "Don't you trust me?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Yes…" came Tony's hesitant reply.

"Then relax." Gibbs winked. Winked! "You'll love this, I swear."

Tony suppressed a wince as Gibbs resumed his work with the scissors, trimming down the curly hairs to prepare the area for shaving. With hindsight, Tony knew it had been a mistake to mention other areas of hair that day Gibbs had shaved him in the bath. Damn the man for taking a random comment, mulling it over for weeks, and then turning it into…this.

A whiff of cool-warm air brushed over Tony's cock as Gibbs blew the last of the clipped hairs away. Tony felt his cock shiver and grow as Gibbs's breath ghosted over him and the question of why was answered. He felt Gibbs' breath on his reduced hair skin keenly, causing not just a growing excitement but shivering goose bumps along the shorn skin.

Gibbs rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom, giving Tony the opportunity to survey his pubic area. His growing cock appeared huge without the bushy thatch of hair that was usually near surrounding it.

"Like it?" Gibbs asked. He was leaning against the bathroom door, a towel, a razor, and a can of shaving cream in his hands. At the sight of the razor, Tony felt his cock wilt.

Gibbs walked back to the bed and patted Tony's now limp member. "Poor little scaredy-cock," he joked, dropping down between Tony's legs, knees landing softly on the pillow on the floor. "Lift up," he instructed.

Tony lifted up as Gibbs placed a towel under his hips to protecting the bed, then perched up on his elbows as Gibbs shook the shaving cream can. He couldn't look away as Gibbs poured shaving cream into his hands before moving to lather Tony up.

It was cold at first, and tingly, but felt good as Gibbs worked the cream into a think lather around Tony's cock. Soon a thin shield of shaving cream covered Tony's groin, his pink cock jutting up from the white cream covered skin. Gibbs wiped his hands on the towel and picked up the razor. A soft click signaled the opening of the straight blade, and Gibbs bent his head and went to work.

Tony held his breath at the first swipe of the blade and a smooth patch of skin appeared. Gibbs repeated the action, his hand steady, his face a mask of concentration. He lifted Tony's cock, moving this way and that way, depending on where he needed to shave. Of course, Tony's cock started growing again. When Gibbs had finished the area around it, he dropped his head and kissed Tony's cock quickly.

"Spread your legs a bit," Gibbs instructed hoarsely. Tony noticed that Gibbs's breathing was a bit accelerated, but the hand wielding the razor was still steady.

And that was a good thing, because Gibbs was now shaving Tony's balls and oh…God…what a feeling. Tony's legs started moving restlessly on the bed. The feeling…stroking…oh…then the cool air…_oh_…

"Stop. Moving." Gibbs looked up at Tony, his eyes dark with desire. "Please."

Tony stopped moving.

"And close your eyes."

Tony closed his eyes.

Which was actually even more erotic than watching. He could feel Gibbs finishing the shave, then heard him leave the bed area once more. A splash of running water and Gibbs was back, kneeling again at the edge of bed and placing a warm, wet cloth on Tony's groin, wiping off all traces of shaving cream.

A small pop sounded. Oh, God. Lotion? Oil? The subtle scent soon hit Tony's nose. Baby oil, being smoothed on his newly shaved skin by Gibbs's firm, strong hands and it felt so good and oh...yes.

"Look at you," Gibbs whispered, more to himself than to Tony. "Just…look at you."

He did. He looked…different. Tony watched as Gibbs continued to rub the oil into his smooth skin. His cock was back at full attention, straining for a touch and already leaking a bit as Gibbs massaged oil onto his balls. A blunt finger moved between his cheeks, rubbing oil over his opening, slipping just a bit inside.

"So pretty," Gibbs murmured, his face nuzzling Tony's smooth skin. "So…so pretty." Gibbs's hand continued to massage Tony's skin as the other moved deeper between Tony's ass, delving deep into the younger man's heat. Gibbs' tongue peeked out, licking a hot path up Tony's cock before his lips enveloped the head.

The triple assault of the heat from Gibbs's mouth, matched by the heat of his hand on Tony's hips as well as the finger in his ass, pulled a groan from Tony as he collapsed back on the bed. Gibbs's head moved along Tony's shaft, sucking and licking and oh…Jesus…throating…and…ugh…

"_Jethro_…"

"Come on, Tony," he whispered, his lips now moving along the smooth skin, his mouth sucking at the tender flesh. One hand still worked Tony's cock and balls, squeezing and tugging. The other now had two fingers deep inside, teasing that special spot. "Come on…come for me" he said again before filling his mouth with Tony's cock again.

So Tony did. His hips moved fast, his cock pumping in and out of Gibbs's mouth and his ass pulling on the fingers until finally his back arched and his ass clenched. With a moan, Tony's climax exploded. At the first pulse of come, he heard Gibbs groan and felt him swallow.

When Tony caught his breath and opened his eyes, he found Gibbs next to him on the bed, smiling down and still stroking Tony's newly shaved skin. "So pretty," he said again, his fingers light on Tony's sensitive skin. "Oops," Gibbs chuckled, tapping a finger on Tony's skin. "Guess I left a hickey," he said, brushing over a dark red bruise next to Tony's cock.

Tony shrugged. "No one else will see it." He looked at Gibbs, the older man still enraptured by Tony's bare skin. "You really like this, don't you?"

Gibbs blushed so hard it could be seen in the candlelight. "Yeah," he admitted. He looked up at Tony. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Tony replied, smiling as Gibbs lowered his head to Tony's stomach, rubbing the soft stubble of his high and tight haircut against Tony's belly.

Tony blinked.

Stubble.

Hair.

"Oh, my God." Tony wailed, dislodging Gibbs and staring down at his smooth shaved groin before facing Gibbs, eyes wide with realized horror. "It's gonna itch like hell growing back in!"


End file.
